The Emperor's Warth
by ShinobiXIX
Summary: Revelando la historia de como un simple niño Zabrack se convierte en un poderoso Lord Sith durante la Segunda Gran Guerra Galáctica. Relevando contenido del juego en los próximos capítulos.


**Hola a tod s esta historia es una invención mía con respecto a mi Sith Warrior en SWTOR, empezando antes, durante y después de su historia en el juego, tratare de hacer un resumen del juego tratando de tomar las decisiones que decide, podéis estar tranquilos no empezare directo en el juego cuando llegue a esa parte les daré la alerta de spoiler.**

**Ahora Star Wars no me pertence sino al gran maestro George Lucas y Star Wars the Old Republic a la Biowaer, E.A. y Lucasart.**

Por dónde empezar mi historia, digamos que es larga muy larga, si has encontrado este holocron debes saber entonces que lo que te diré es la VERDAD. Soy Lord Lincent, un Lord Oscuro de los Sith, pero tal vez no me conozcas por ese nombre. Soy el Sith al quien la galaxia conoció como "La Ira del Emperador"; tal vez ahora sepas quien soy, y ahora tengas ganas de destruir el holocron, si no lo has hecho, bien. Entonces o eres un superviviente Sith o un Jedi muy curioso y estraño, ya que, como te abras dado cuenta solo con el uso de la fuerza era posible abrir este holocron y ahora disfruta ya que este es el primero de varios pasajes guardados en este holocron, el cual podrían corromperte al lado oscuro.

Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy muy lejana…

Donde existe un planeta el cual pude considerarse embrujado, hablo del sistema Dathomir, por si no lo sabías, es un planeta dominado por brujas, donde un grupo de brujas conocidas como "**las Hermanas de la Noche**" dominan el planeta. Son una tribu amazónica, donde las mujeres dominan el sistema, usan el lado oscuro (antes creía que eran solo brujerías) como medio para sus brujerías. Pero como todo en la galaxia no puede haber luz sin oscuridad, como mujeres sin hombres para crear vida.

En Dathomir hay un total de 4 especies distintas donde encuentras a tanto a Dathomiranos, Humanos, Rattatakis y Zabracks. La cual la ultima es mi especie, (que pensaste que "La Ira del Emperador" sería un simple humano, jaja, idiotas) donde cada especie viven en clanes separados, claro esta estos clanes están conformados solo por hombres, ya que las "hermanas" conviven juntas en el gran templo, a decir verdad, nunca vi el templo, los ancianos de mi clan nos decían a los más jovenes, que cuando una hermana a llegado a la edad de fertilidad dependiendo de su especie va uno de los 4 clanes, al parecer "_La Madre_" (líder de las Hermanas) odia el cruce entre especies.

Cuando la Hermana llega habla con el sabio del clan (normalmente el más anciano de todos) para preparar los juegos, donde la hermana selecciona a un grupo de jóvenes donde estos tienen que competir entre sí y/o contra ella para que lo vea digno de ser su pareja. Creo que hacen estos juegos, para borrar rastros de debilidad en el planeta y así hacer la Hermandad más fuerte.

Cuando el joven es elegido pasa meses en el templo de la hermandad junto a la hermana que vino a la tribu para hacer el ritual de apareamiento, luego regresa a la aldea sin tener recuerdos del templo, aquí empieza luego como dicen los ancianos el período de 9 meses, si se termina el plazo y no sabemos nada de la hermana que vino a la aldea, significa que ha nacido una nueva hermana de la noche, pero si nace varón la hermana lo deja abandona en la entrada de la aldea, en otras palabras solo éramos sus maquinas de diversión; bueno yo era solo un crió para que me interesaran esos temas.

A mí en esa época solo me interesaba jugar con los demás, meterme en líos, etc. pero claro esta ha veces es difícil divertirse cuando la mayoría del pueblo te veía como bicho raro, bueno no era de extrañar ya que desde era un bebé era sensible a la Fuerza, era lo que decía el viejo Narev, el anciano con quien vivía, el único ser que pude considerar mi abuela, mi familia.

Si creo que me pase de cursi en lo último, si eres un Jedi el que ve esto y ahora mismo dirás que es imposible que los Sith somos crueles y que no pueden sentir amor por otras, eso es en lo que os equivocáis siempre. Pero dejémoslo ahí y proseguiré a contarte como me convertí en lo que fui.

Parecía un día normal en la aldea, me encontraba jugando con el hijo del vecino (hacia años, que se me olvido su nombre) cuando ambos vimos un convoy llegando por el oeste de la aldea, corrí para avisar al pueblo y sobre todo a Narev, el cual a sus 79 años de vida era el anciano del pueblo.

Cuando el convoy llego vi varios seres vestidos iguales armados con una especie de armas de metal (blasters ) y varias hermanas separándose del grupo vi como Narev (el cual se había adelantado a ellos) empezaba a entablar conversasión con dos personas una era sin duda una Dathomiana vestida con vestido rojo largo y con tatuajes negros como la noche alrededor de sus mejillas y ojos y con un humano, era el único ser que me dio más curiosiadad estaba con vestido de negro con capucha puesta y era imposible verle la cara, pero lo que me dio más curiosidad era el extraño tuvo de hierro que llevaba en su cinto (en Dathomir no hay tecnología, si hubiese sabría que lo que llevaba era su **Lightsaber**).

Narev termino de hablar con los dos seres y se dirigió al pueblo, el cual estábamos, Nos dijo que "La Madre" nos había honrado hoy con su presencia, y que sus amigos extranjeros ayudarían a "mejorar" la vida en Dathomir si le entregábamos un tributo, si es que dicho tributo merecía la pena. Que solo querían una muestra de sangre de los niños en la aldea.

Los hombres que venían con las hermanas empezaron con el examen médico con sus extraños aparatos revisando de uno en uno a los más jóvenes que habíamos hecho fila, en todo el proceso sentí que alguien me vigilaba la espalda, al voltearme vi que era el ser negro aunque no puede verle los ojos vi claramente arrugas alrededor de su cuello, barbilla y boca, además creo que vi una clara sonrisa en ella. Cuando llego mi turno sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo y vi como metían mi sangre en otra máquina, el ser que estaba conmigo se fue a hablar con el ser oscuro, pude entender que decía "hemos encontrado otro my Lord", el ser después de eso sonrió y se dirigió hacia mi diciendo "Enhorabuena muchacho, has sido seleccionado como tributo de tu gente", luego pude ver como Narev gritar por mi y entonces vi como el ser oscuro se voltio hacia Narev y de la nada empezó a lanzar rayos desde sus manos, todos vimos como el ser se estaba riendo mientras que Narev sufría; en cuanto a mi algo en mi interior despertó quería ser más fuerte que este hombre para detenerlo entonces alce mis brazos hacia él y vi como de repente detenía su descarga hacia Narev y salía volando hasta unos 5 o 10 metros, luego sentí un fuerte dolor en la nuca, caí de rodillas y mi visión se fue borrosa vi como los seres vestidos iguales y las hermanas me apuntaban con sus armas y a "La Madre" acercarse al ser oscuro lo último que vi fue al ser oscuro levantarse y riéndose, gritando de bullicio y alegría "Por fin te he encontrado mi _Ira_".

**Y se acabo el primer capítulo de varios, ahora puse Dathomir porque uno de los personajes del universo de Star Wars se nacio ahí, hablo nada mas ni menos que Darth Maul por eso tome como referencia a la madre Talzin de la serie Guerras Clon (la de 3D) para crear a "La Madre" si queréis saber mejor la apariencia del emperador spoilearos el final del Caballero Jedi en SWTOR.**

**Comenten y hasta la próxima vez.**


End file.
